


90-病態的美好

by ta7708515



Series: VIXX短篇 [6]
Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	90-病態的美好

「感谢您配合警方调查。」一大清早的，警察已经开始忙碌，他们从街头的住家一户一户敲门拜访，直到这间最后的住所，但就是找不出任何线索。 

「不，我只是尽了民众应该尽到的事情。」从屋内走出来的男人皮肤异常白皙，但是这裡却没有人觉得怪异，知晓的熟人都知道那只是单纯晒不黑而已，「这样就行了？不用再多看看吗？」 

「不用了，我们知道郑教授的为人。」几位警官笑的可亲，他们脱下警帽对眼前的这位教授备感崇敬，毕竟这位名叫郑泽运的教授在个社区裡可是位挺有声望的人，为人亲且而且随和，清秀的面貌让一些大婶都迫不及待把女儿送上门。 

「我的为人？警官还是别太过坚信才好，咳咳…有时候像我这种人才是隐藏的犯罪者。」披着一条披肩抖抖身体，太阳才刚露出头的早晨还泛着凉意，他手上端着咖啡为差点冻着的手指给予温暖，用细长的指节拨了额前的髮丝，其实这个教授还给人一个瘦弱的感觉，让人总想护在手心。 

「教授说笑呢！这裡有谁没接受过你的帮助？」带头的警官捧着肚皮呵呵大笑，那豪迈的样子也成功逗笑了郑泽运，「我儿子也是因为你才考上都市学校。」说来也算感激，这位教授竟然愿意留在这种乡下地方教书，换作其他人早辞职不干了。 

「是令郎天资聪颖，我只是做了小小推手。」啜了一口手中的咖啡，郑泽运对于这事情不以为意，村裡的人也习惯了，总是谦虚推託自己的功劳，「但是最近有什麽事情？怎麽一大早就挨家挨户拜访的？」 

这裡算是乡下地方，许多家庭还是以农业为准，也因为如此，这裡的人其实还有些传统，一些大都市的资讯跟流行这裡可看不见，但保留下来的是都市所没有的纯朴跟纯真，像是现在这种警察挨家挨户上门的，在都市裡恐怕会吃上官司，但在这裡，大家都是极力配合。 

「其实…」带头的警官凑上前，他压低音量在郑泽运耳边说着，「有失踪案。」 

「失踪？」郑泽运瞪大眼睛，「咳咳…这裡也会闹失踪啊？」摀着嘴，这确实是很诧异，在这里别说失踪案，连偷东西都能上大新闻。 

「嗯，而且失踪几天了。」他指着郑泽运房子后头，「就是住那屋子的年轻人。」 

郑泽运随着警官的手往后看着，但从这角度上看不到另一栋房子。 

「那…咳咳…那裡住谁啊？」 

「喔！住他呢！」警官从衣裡的兜子拿出相片，上头的人笑得很温柔阳光，精緻的面容说明了是个可人儿，大大的眼睛看着有些羞涩，是个在这村裡不可多见的美男子，「这年轻人在这裡也算有名了，只比教授你逊色一些，一样是从都市搬来的，记得是个做曲还跳舞的吧？」对于这番话其他员警也跟着点点头，郑泽运接过那相片端详一下，紧接着皱起眉头。 

「这人我没甚麽印象，刚搬来不久吗？」 

「嗯…也有一些时间了吧…大概半年左右？」 

「咳咳…半年啊…」郑泽运微微点头，他收紧手指再啜了一口咖啡，随后开口跟警方要求，「能让我收着这相片吗？」面露微笑的样子是那么和蔼可亲，警方也没拒绝，直接给他一张备份的照片。 

「教授要照片做什麽呢？」 

「咳…当然是帮你们多加注意了，咳咳…毕竟在我家后面而已。」郑泽运贴心说着，这让所有警官都是一阵暖心，郑教授不愧是郑教授，总是多想了一些。 

「真是多谢你了教授，那…时间也不早了，我们该回署裡执勤了。」低头跟郑泽运道过谢，几位员警便从容离去。 

站在门口目送员警离开的郑泽运笑脸依旧，这时一道冷风吹来，儘管披着披肩还是忍不住咳了几声，摀着嘴，睡衣宽大的袖口滑落手臂，从上头露出白皙手腕，只是…上头却有着诡异的咬痕。 

在警官们离去之后，郑泽运经过客厅要到厨房清洗杯子，宽大的牆上除了挂画之外还有几张奖状，无一不是国际的研究大奖，可见这人智慧并非一般，脱掉身上的披肩，寒冷的天气让屋内也有些清凉。 

「咳咳…咳……咳咳咳！」喉间突然的不适感让郑泽运紧抓椅背勐咳，这也算是老毛病了，到医院检查也不是什麽肺结核，就只是一个习惯性的行为，只是这几天下来情况加剧，有时都激烈到郑泽运咳得头昏眼花。 

「咳…好烦…」抓抓有些杂乱的头髮，今天天气虽然寒冷但总体来说挺不错，太阳还有出来，他一把拉开客厅的帘子，阳光从巨大落地窗撒入，站在阳光下体会冬天特有的温暖，眯起眼睛沐浴在阳光之中的郑泽运竟然有些妩媚。 

「…差不多了……咳咳…」看看时间也不早了，依照他的性子肯定已经起床，这时的郑泽运不免起了雀跃之情，一想到他就让郑泽运忍不住泛起微笑，赶紧到厨房拿了一些吐司烘烤，从冰箱拿出草莓果酱跟奶油，为自己又泡了一杯咖啡，还有一杯从超商买来的香蕉牛奶。 

用托盘装起早餐，郑泽运慢慢步上二楼，转过转角消失在客厅落地窗能见的范围裡，外头树木被风吹得沙沙作响，路过的村民难免都会往裡头看一眼，要是运气好跟郑泽运对上眼还能打声招呼，然今天就只是拉开窗帘增加屋内气色，一切都那么和平安详。 

转过转角的郑泽运开了最裡头房间的门，裡面书本散落一地，桌上也是还有研究用手稿，这裡一直都是郑泽运做研究的书房，他捡起地上挡住去路的书本，一个个都有如百科全书一样厚重，随便塞进书柜为自己清出一条通道，郑泽运站在书架前，将其中一本以《美好事物》为书名的书拿出，上头镶了个按钮，郑泽运毫不犹豫的按下去，并排的书柜竟然从中打开，露出一条还算阴暗的通道。 

郑泽运拿了已经预备好在一边的手电筒，沿着石阶慢慢往下走，身后的书柜也在郑泽运走进通道之后阖起，整栋屋子安静无声，俨然就像屋主只是外出一样平和无奇。 

「咳...咳咳咳......」剧烈的咳嗽让郑泽运不得不停下脚步，伸手扶着牆面，明明都快咳出病的感觉但当事者脸上只有兴奋的笑意，每当自己处在兴奋状态时咳嗽都会变得剧烈，郑泽运抚着发疼的喉咙，这是必经的苦痛，每往下走一步郑泽运的心情就亢奋一些。 

看了腕上的錶，已经五个小时没见到他，寂寞…太寂寞了。 

顺着楼梯走到最底，那有着一扇铁门，门被三道厚重的锁套牢，光是开门都需要花上两分钟不等的时间，但郑泽运已经对这些锁熟悉，只是兴奋而颤抖的手让这道程序又花上一点时间。 

当最后一道锁打开，帕擦的声响提醒着铁门已经重获自由，郑泽运推开那门，很明显用了不少力气，在进入房间之后关上的铁门甚至碰撞出巨大的声响，门后是一间房间，同样豪华的欧式风格，儘管空间不大但也有高级套房的配备。 

「啊…我来了，你久等了。」郑泽运笑着将装着早餐的托盘放在桌上，他看着床铺上坐着的人影感到兴奋，迈步向前紧紧的抱住那瘦小的身体，「学沇…我好想你啊…」将鼻尖靠紧车学沇的颈窝，是让人痴狂而且迷人的香味，「来！先来吃早饭。」牵着车学沇的手到桌边，伴随铁链子拖移在地上的声音。 

这样仔细一看，车学沇的手脚都有镣铐拴着，上头的铁链子连接着房裡的石牆，长度刚刚好就是能在这房裡自由活动的长度，脖子上还有小小的choker，五芒星配着黑色丝带，正好能衬托出车学沇本来就不怎麽白皙的身体。 

「对了学沇，今天有警察上门呢！」郑泽运坐在车学沇对面说道，在抬起头之后还顺手在车学沇唇上抚摸，脸上尽是对车学沇这个人的痴迷，「你看看，他们还有你的照片。」从口袋拿出警方给他的备份照片，车学沇接过之后细细端详，勾唇一笑之后推回给了郑泽运，「这照片还是我帮你拍的呢！美吧？」手指抚着照片上笑着阳光可人的人儿，那双杏眼跟现在一样没有丝毫变化。 

郑泽运将照片拿起，在车学沇面前摆弄着对比，跟照片相比，车学沇的双颊已经不比圆润，眼裡清纯的模样早已被妩媚取代，头髮也不再是那个类似马桶盖的髮型，淡褐色、微微掩盖双目的浏海更增添了一点神秘气息，要说以前的车学沇是纯真宛如天使，那现在的车学沇就是性感有毒的魅魔。 

「先帮我解掉铁鍊。」车学沇伸直双手，郑泽运先是傻愣，随后发现车学沇那盘子的早餐是一点也没有减少才惊觉自己的大意，从口袋拿出钥匙二话不说的直接解开，手指则是在离开车学沇身体之前眷恋的摩挲，最后更大胆的吸吮着车学沇的指头。 

「啊…学沇，你好香啊…」郑泽运用双颊蹭着车学沇的手背，在每根指头上各亲吻了下，沿着指头的线条来到手背，先是用红唇轻轻触碰，之后…张嘴咬破那细緻的肌肤，鲜血从伤口慢慢流出，儘管脸上被蹭上血渍郑泽运也不介意，「学沇…你连血都好香。」 

「让我吃饭。」些微不快的收回手指，车学沇对于那种小伤口也已经习以为常，只是随便的用纸巾擦擦。 

「好...好...吃饭。」推了推车学沇面前的盘子，郑泽运眯起眼睛享受着车学沇觅食的模样，「我的学沇...学沇...咳咳！是我的...咳咳咳！」 

这剧烈的咳嗽声让车学沇从食物中抬起头，看了咳着咳着都快从椅子跌落到地上的郑泽运，没有想要上前关心的意思，车学沇就只是淡漠的坐在那里等郑泽运咳完。 

「你是不是更严重了？」看着终于缓和一些的人，今天的症状比平常更严重，「不是没过多久吗？」拿起郑泽运帮自己准备好的香蕉牛奶，车学沇撕开上头的封膜喝下一口，郑泽运直盯着车学沇的模样，嘴上的奶渍让他不自觉倒吸一口气。 

阿...我的学沇果然很美。 

如此思索着，身体也诚实行动了，郑泽运不知道哪来的力气直接推开眼前的桌子，随着巨大声响，盘子、杯子全散落一地，地上尽是玻璃跟陶瓷碎屑，至于郑泽运呢？他一手拍开车学沇没喝完的香蕉牛奶，张腿直接跨坐在车学沇的腿上，大手紧紧扣住后颈抚着双颊，四片唇瓣碰触胶贴，郑泽运更是直接撬开红唇在嘴裡肆虐，直到两个人都没了氧气才稍微分离。 

「哈...哈...我的学沇真的好棒，好香...好好摸...」大手在胸膛上恣意抚摸，啃咬着下唇还觉得不够，不管怎麽抚摸、亲吻车学沇郑泽运都觉得不够，想跟他融为一体，想跟他共生共存，有时候更惨忍的，想直接吃了车学沇。 

郑泽运不断喘着粗气，同样的车学沇也是，郑泽运甚至凑近鼻尖去闻车学沇呼出来的气息，茉莉又加上一点香蕉牛奶的味道，让人沉醉痴迷，突然一个冲动，郑泽运一手抓住车学沇的髮尾用力一抓，吃疼的人儿顺着姿势扬起细长的颈脖，五芒星的choker在灯光之下闪闪发光，郑泽运张嘴直接咬在那小巧的喉结上，车学沇疼的皱眉，一把推开郑泽运，断了他一直在身上的胡作非为。 

「你今天是怎麽了？总感觉特别来劲。」摀着颈间，车学沇不自觉的退了些，被推开的郑泽运先是不知所措，之后又赖上车学沇，他掐住车学沇的下颚强制性的往自己看，随后轻轻地吻在车学沇细长的睫毛上，只是这动作却让车学沇轻轻颤抖。 

「我们已经五个小时没见了...五个小时！」捏紧了箝制住下颚的手，车学沇的皮肤上也因此被掐出红痕，「所以我才会咳那麽严重…都是你害的。」退了一步，郑泽运抓住车学沇的手向后一拉，无法反抗的人顺势站起身，踉跄的脚步让他跌在郑泽运怀裡。 

「对了，我有个东西要送你。」搂着车学沇细腰的郑泽运突然想起，兴冲冲的拿了钥匙就往房间外走，剧烈的咳嗽声又一次迴盪在狭小的空间，车学沇知道郑泽运是兴奋了，大致打理了地上的狼藉，把桌子移回原位之后郑泽运也刚好回来，手上还拿了一个箱子。 

「咳咳咳…这、这个…咳咳…」将箱子递给车学沇，车学沇在郑泽运充满热情的注目之下打开，裡头放着的是衣服，淡紫色加上蓝色的丝质衣物，「拿起来看看…咳咳…你穿肯定很美…」郑泽运已经在大脑想像车学沇穿起来之后的模样，纤细的腰肢跟柔软的身段，还有那若隐若现的笔直长腿跟弹嫩翘臀，光是想像的就让郑泽运濒临崩溃，裤裆也大了一圈。 

车学沇拿起衣服，那是一套连身的中式衣物，长袍融合了古代跟现代的剪裁，还有一处到髋骨的大开岔，眯起眼睛看着郑泽运，车学沇怀疑郑泽运是不是拿错衣服，「泽运…这是女版的服装。」 

「我知道，正是这种衣服才能衬托你的美…」伸手抚着车学沇的脸颊，郑泽运若有似无的用下体磨蹭车学沇的大腿，「换给我看…」轻轻啄上车学沇的后颈，他也不让车学沇拒绝，直接顺着他的身体线条来到腰际，拉起衣襬，指尖贴在肌肤上慢慢撩起。 

「等等！」车学沇拉下衣服，被拒绝的郑泽运是生气的，他沉下脸，空气也瞬间凝结几分。 

车学沇知道通常郑泽运露出这表情都没好事，果不其然，隐约发现他握紧拳头，身体也微微颤抖，不知被这情绪的郑泽运欺凌过多少次，车学沇的身体也早已经记忆那种痛楚，着实不想再多加体会。 

「我…我自己换，你帮我换不就没惊喜了吗？」笑着对郑泽运回答，车学沇要郑泽运转过身，而郑泽运也被车学沇这番话说服，他放下已经抬起的手臂，表情也不再那麽可怕，听话的转过身体等待，儘管更衣时的沙沙声都几度让郑泽运想打破跟车学沇的约定，但还是凭藉着意志力努力支撑下来。 

「好、好了...你能转过来了。」 

随着车学沇的指示郑泽运慢慢转过身体，儘管人儿是因为第一次穿着女性服饰而感到彆扭也不在意，郑泽运的精神全被那过于出众的外貌吸引而去，敞开笑容伸出双手，对于自己如此准确的眼光感到钦佩，「学沇阿，你太美了。」 

因为淡紫跟蓝色的配色让整体而言又保持了中性一些，水袖让身段看起来更柔软，腰上的束带正好能衬托车学沇的好身材，微微敞开的胸口让锁骨若隐若现，这一切都让郑泽运趋近疯狂，他一手摀着嘴另一手遮掩着下体，适时提醒自己这还不是最好的。 

「过来，还有程序还没完成。」牵起车学沇的手，温柔的、绅士的带领他到角落的梳妆台坐下，上头全是郑泽运的收藏，应有尽有的化妆品，比一个女孩子的梳妆台更完善丰富。 

郑泽运熟练的拿起笔刷在车学沇脸上涂抹，对着镜中车学沇乖顺美貌的样子爱不释手，咳嗽声慢慢加骤，在脸上动作的手也没有停下来过，「哈...哈阿...剩、剩下口红。」在琳琅满目依照色阶排列的口红当中，郑泽运精挑细选的能够衬托车学沇以及配合衣服的颜色，带点紫色的粉红，看着镜中的完成品，郑泽运不禁用已经肿胀的下体磨蹭了车学沇的后背，「简直是艺术品...」 

感觉到郑泽运已经停了动作，车学沇慢慢张开眼睛，镜中的人可以说是魅惑度大加分，用着紫色跟红色渲染的眉目，淡出的红明显勾勒了车学沇上扬杏眼的眼尾，细长的睫毛更是能在灯光之下打出阴影，车学沇的肤质本来就是上等，就只打了个底让气色更好一些，红脣也因为口红本身带有的珠光而闪闪弄人，只是都嘴都是诱惑。 

「学沇...」郑泽运搬过那小脑袋开始疯狂亲吻，手更是准确找到乳珠位置开始不安分的揉捏，车学沇也不抗拒，享受着郑泽运带给自己的痴狂跟火热，结束了这个还算长的吻，郑泽运从一边箱子拿出粉色的小东西，车学沇知道这一直都是郑泽运的恶趣味，「放进去，然后跳舞给我看。」说完直接含住那小东西，之后吐出给了车学沇。 

被拉起身的人儿趴在郑泽运的怀抱之中，车学沇拉开开衩的裙襬，抬起长腿搭在郑泽运的侧腰，因为有了滋润加上方才被挑逗过的身体，跳蛋很轻易的就被推入深处，「哼嗯...」不小心掠过的敏感点让车学沇轻吟一声，些微抬头的下体正好抵在郑泽运大腿上，有一下没一下的磨蹭着。 

感觉的怀中人儿的不安分，郑泽运笑得开怀，他伸手往车学沇的身后探去，已经湿濡一片，但还不是时候...... 

郑泽运鬆开车学沇的身子，兴奋着拿了张椅子坐好，点开边上放着的收音机，悠扬起古典风格的音乐，车学沇忍着体内的异样感翩翩起舞，柔软的身段让这支舞蹈看起来更加优美，水袖在空中画出完美的弧度，一颦一笑都带着蛊惑人心的魅力。 

郑泽运嘻嘻笑着，咳嗽声又一次响起，因为耐不住慾望而不断啃咬自己漂亮的手指，着实的诱惑......最后是当着车学沇的面解开裤头，包复在棉质内裤裡的巨物已经沾湿了表面，郑泽运用大手抚上柱身，像是得到解放一样舒缓眉头，「哈阿...可不能只有我这样...哼嗯...」 

看着车学沇似乎也习惯了体内的东西，越来越精湛、华美的舞姿失了一开始的彆扭，郑泽运从口袋拿出同样是粉色的遥控器，转开开关，车学沇哼出轻吟，双腿无力地倒在地上，儘管多麽想要撑起身体依旧徒劳无功，臀部倒是诱惑性的高高翘起，那双眼睛直直盯着郑泽运看，也不像埋怨，毕竟眼底深沉的慾望无法轻易忽略。 

「还没结束阿...哈...哈...」看那翘臀，郑泽运加速抚慰的动作，喘息也加重不少，「快！继续...」儘管沉浸在情慾当中郑泽运的眼神还是危险，车学沇抖了抖身子从地上慢慢爬起，体内鼓譟的小东西一直敲击在敏感点上，每两个小拍车学沇就止不住颤抖而停下，也是咬牙才能忍住不发出呻吟，只是胀红的脸完全说明了自己完全陷入情慾的圈套。 

看车学沇还能隐忍，郑泽运又坏心的加重跳蛋频率，这下车学沇可真直不起腰了，「阿...不要...哈阿...哈阿...呜嗯！」曲起手指在大腿上抓出指痕也是徒劳，斗大的汗珠落在地上，上过妆颜的眼尾加深了主人的魅态，「哼嗯...泽运...要、要出来了...」张开大腿，车学沇纤细的长腿从开岔处露出，已经无法继续忍耐，车学沇伸手按上快要失控的下身，隔着衣物抚慰几下就直接爆发出来，丝质的衣物甚至能看到裡头一些白白点点。 

有过一次的发洩车学沇也算找回一些神智，喘着粗气，他慢慢爬到郑泽运面前，跪在他的双腿之间，由下而上看着依旧板上面孔、表情不快的人，似乎是不满车学沇比自己先一步发洩。 

「别生气...」车学沇复盖上郑泽运不断动作的大手之后拨开，在郑泽运疑惑的眼神之下拉下底裤张嘴复盖畅流液体的顶端，属于男人的羶腥味在口中蔓延，无法全数包复的巨物让车学沇牙关发酸，底下的根部跟囊袋还不忘贴心的用手侍奉着。 

「阿...再深点学沇...」不满足他只是舔拭顶端，郑泽运皱起眉最后是扣住车学沇的后脑向下压，喉咙被如此压迫的人儿皱起眉头，但嘴可是不敢稍有怠慢，滤液随着嘴角流下，在郑泽运眼中是另外一个风景，被压缩而感到刺激的顶端很舒服，郑泽运就着这姿势细细摆动腰肢，「真是...诱惑人的妖精… 哼嗯...」语毕，郑泽运一个挺腰将精华全注入车学沇的喉间，后者被浊液呛的不断咳嗽。 

不等车学沇稍作休息，郑泽运抓起那细瘦的臂膀强制他站起身，还有些晕晕乎乎的人只能随着郑泽运动作，强制性的掰开大腿跌坐在郑泽运腿根上，「我们这就来舒服…」伸手抚着车学沇光滑的大腿，刚才发洩过的小兄弟不见疲惫依然挺立抖擞，拉近跟车学沇的距离，不需多加寻找就能准确判断乳珠的位置。 

「嗯！」被咬上乳珠让车学沇挺直背嵴轻吟，敏感的地方被挑逗使得全身发软，双手紧紧支撑在郑泽运肩上，泪水都快溢出眼角，「哈啊…哈啊…别用咬的…」每次郑泽运咬完的隔天乳头都异常红肿，穿衣服都会痛，但郑泽运可爱了，藉着这理由还能多上一次车学沇。 

「哈啊...学沇…我要进去了…」掀开车学沇的下摆，郑泽运伸手向裡头揉捏翘臀，每一次挤压都让车学沇体内的跳蛋感觉更加鲜明。 

「跳蛋…把跳蛋拿出来…」不然真的会坏掉的… 

「塞着。」拒绝车学沇带上哭腔的请求，郑泽运先是托高车学沇的臀部，随后握住自己高耸的下体直接贯穿那湿溽的甬道，跳蛋也被塞进更裡头的地方。 

「啊！哈啊…啊啊…」一声高声淫叫，车学沇勐的直摇头，跳蛋正好抵在敏感点上，跨在郑泽运身上的腿本能性的想要离开，只是纤腰被紧紧按着无法逃离，车学沇只能曲着脚趾咬上郑泽运的肩头发洩，血液浸湿了郑泽运的上衣，至于郑泽运，顶端也被跳蛋震得舒服，频频发出低吟表示此刻的舒爽愉悦。 

「学沇裡头好舒服啊…」又湿又软，郑泽运痴迷看着已经哭花的脸蛋，他伸手拨开挡住杏眼的浏海，扣住后脑吻上红唇，腰部也开始在车学沇体内捣鼓，儘管这姿势不好动作，但是多亏跳蛋的帮助，车学沇也是兴奋的拚命收缩穴道，吸附得郑泽运直直叫爽。 

「啊…啊…又、又要出来了…」扬起细长的天鹅颈，车学沇即将到达第二次的临界点，但郑泽运没有让他发洩的想法，伸手握住那个即将喷发的小孔，射精的慾望直接被人堵住，车学沇就是拍上郑泽运的胸膛挣扎，「不可以…哼...让我射…啊啊…哼嗯…」双腿在空中折腾，因为车学沇这样乱动郑泽运也坐不好椅子，他使出力把车学沇整个人抱起，还相连着的器官这下是到达了以往没有体会过的深度，车学沇觉得自己要疯了。 

「哈…哈…不准…你又自己先发洩…」将人放倒在床上，郑泽运直接欺压上前，他高举车学沇不断挣扎的双手，张嘴啃咬在耳垂跟颈脖上，腰部在车学沇体内缓缓进出，对于床上人儿的痴迷跟疯狂现在才正要开始。 

看着车学沇是真的面临崩溃，郑泽运也决定不再欺负已经哭成泪人儿的车学沇，不是因为同情，只是郑泽运怕自己都还没爽完车学沇就晕了过去，这可不行，虽然操着没有意识的美人也不错，但他更想听车学沇充盈在屋裡的呻吟声。 

勾勾手指，跳蛋在郑泽运的刺激之下排出体外，而后还伴随了许多肠液，小小的洞口不停收缩，像是有着自我意志一般。 

「哼嗯…嗯…」没了跳蛋的肆虐让车学沇又感觉少了点什麽，射精慾望也减退不少，他躺在床上看郑泽运退去身上的衣服，精壮而且白皙的身体一直都是车学沇所羡慕，「泽、泽运…想要你的…」后穴的空虚快要吞噬一切，车学沇主动握上郑泽运青筋满佈的柱身，掀起衣服的下摆直开双腿邀请，诱人吐着水光的粉色穴口迫不及待要吞入什麽，前方高耸的肉柱不断滴落透明液体，对于这样张胆名目的邀请郑泽运当然乐于接受。 

「啊！哈啊…哈啊…好大好深…」重新回到车学沇体内的肉柱让床上的人儿挺起腰背，比起刚才似乎又胀大一圈，整个腹部满满的都是郑泽运的形状，车学沇双腿搭上郑泽运的腰夹紧，指尖紧抓在床单上抓出一层又一层的摺痕。 

「呜嗯…放鬆…」被兴奋的穴口吸附到连进出都有困难，郑泽运拍了车学沇的臀部发出声响，力道也不算小，大腿已经慢慢浮现五指痕印，嚐到痛楚的人鬆了后穴，郑泽运勾起一抹微笑，他紧扣车学沇的细腰，下一秒开始勐然地冲撞，每一次都是在那该死的最深处。 

「啊…啊…要操坏…要被操坏了…」被郑泽运捣鼓到丧失理智，本来就在高潮边缘的人只是激烈动作几下就直接射精，痉挛的身子下意识的将甬道收紧，郑泽运的小兄弟在如此紧緻的吸附之下也爆发精液，「哼嗯…好热…裡面、裡面全部都是…」摸摸吃满郑泽运精液的小腹，车学沇喘着粗气享受高潮之后的馀韵，只不过很短暂。 

郑泽运甩了浏海，滴落的汗水溷杂进车学沇射出的精液之中，他抬起车学沇的细腰在下头垫了个枕头，高高举起的臀部虽然没有刚才那样深入，但更能刺激在敏感点上，「学沇…我好爱你…怎麽爱你都不够…」弯下腰在车学沇耳边低语，大手肆无忌惮摸遍全身，用指甲抠着乳尖，但无法碰上肌肤的衣服实在碍眼，郑泽运一个气愤之下从胸口撕扯开，挺立的乳尖也因此完美绽放在空气当中。 

「再一次…我还要再爱你一次…」露出痴迷的微笑，郑泽运在没有出过车学沇的体内之下又一次硬了，同样又热又大，车学沇甚至能清楚感觉到佈在阴茎上的青筋，而这一次郑泽运是使出全力来爱车学沇，要不是郑泽运扣着车学沇的腰，车学沇都感觉自己要被顶飞出去。 

「啊…爱你我的学沇…好爱好爱你…」抚着车学沇的脸蛋，佈满泪痕的小脸看着好不可怜，，眷恋啃咬下唇吸吮舌尖，对于车学沇的爱是怎麽表达都不够，为了达到更舒服的地方，郑泽运抬起车学沇的腿到自己肩上，折起车学沇的双腿到胸前，大大的M字型羞耻又刺激，因为臀部被垫高，车学沇甚至能清楚看到他们结合的地方，「学沇你看…你多麽爱我…把我吸的好紧好深…」每一次出入所带出的魅肉跟发白的体液沿着翘臀流出，这些车学沇都羞于面对。 

「啊…要到了…」郑泽运咬紧下唇，他增加了进出的速度，车学沇因为过于快速且激烈的快感大张眼睛，嘴裡的呻吟也越来越大。 

「啊…哈啊…射出来…射在裡面…都给我...呜呜...全部给我…」抓紧郑泽运的手臂，这一次没有谁先谁后，两个人一起达到巅峰，车学沇体内的两份精液在郑泽运拔出凶器之后慢慢流出，两人的腹部都是车学沇射出的精水，儘管全身黏腻黏煳郑泽运还是不想起身清洗掉，车学沇的东西要在多留在身上，盲目坚信肌肤可以吸收有关车学沇的全部。 

两个人喘着粗气双双倒在床上，郑泽运拉起车学沇的手亲吻，车学沇测过身子鑽入郑泽运怀抱，同样张嘴咬着郑泽运的手腕，一圈一圈的啃出血痕。 

「泽运…警察那你怎麽说？」没来由的提出问题，车学沇眯起眼睛问着。 

「怎麽可能说…他们也找不到，你只能在这裡…我的学沇…」鼻尖靠上车学沇的颈脖，他身上特有的体香一直是郑泽运的最爱，「咳咳…这裡才是你应该待的地方…」没有窗户没有时钟，彷彿被冻结时间的房间，为的是让车学沇遗忘外头的世俗，这裡是个牢笼，上锁的大门跟拴紧的镣铐，让车学沇遗忘了何谓自由…亦或者他根本不想自由。 

「我该走了学沇…那该死的工作不得不分开我们…」郑泽运失落说着，将地上被解开的镣铐重新铐回车学沇的手腕，他慢慢起身更衣，车学沇就是脱力的倒床看着他又成为村里人人夸赞的那个郑教授，「对了…咳咳…学沇我没有忘记那个约定…咳咳…」留下这样耐人寻味的话就消失在房间。 

听着厚重铁门完完全全落下了三道锁，咳嗽声也渐渐消失，被囚禁的人却露出一抹微笑，他摀着嘴遮掩下身，高耸挺立的肉柱彷彿不存在刚才上床的记忆，「哈啊…好棒…」抚摸肉柱，车学沇回想那一天。 

那一天，同样在郑泽运身下，趴在床上臀部翘得老高好给郑泽运操干…… 

『泽运…囚禁我…我只能被你看着…只有你可以看着我……啊啊…泽运…我好爱你啊…泽运……』


End file.
